Simple Man
by DanniMitchell85
Summary: Mark/Maddy. Fairy-tales never last. What happens when there is a attack on someone within the colony? Is the Shannon family strong enough to overcome the tragic attack, how will this affect the colony? Set after 'What Remains' Chapter 1 re-posted 12-5-11.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reposted! 12-5-11 I have reposted this chapter now that I have a Beta reader. Thank you Whitewolf200056. **_

_**Authors Notes:**_ This is not my first story, but it is for Terra Nova. As many others out there, the idea of Mark and Maddy has caught my attention. Not only because the way that Mark acts towards Maddy, but the fact that everything seems like a true fairytale on the surface, nothing is what it seems. If you have read some of my other stories, you know that I like to get to the heart of characters, and find out what makes them who we see on the show, and maybe fill in some holes that have us all wondering why they act/do some things.

Because we don't know a whole lot about Mark Reynolds, I'm making this story out to be a bit AU. I will admit that I am a few episodes behind _(last one I watches was 'Runaway') _but I kind of know what happens in those that I have yet to watch, so please understand that anything that happens in the story that differs from the main show is because that is the way it needs to happen for the plot line to play out right. This story is set after 'What Remains'.

Even though this is going to focus on Mark and Maddy, the other characters are also going to play a large role in the plot as well.

As always, I love feedback. I am not, however, one of those authors who relies on it in order to update, or continue. I'm not really sure how long this story is going to turn out to be; right now it's planed out for ten chapters. That is subject to change as I start to write. _(I have a habit of turning a short story into a long epic tale.)_

As a reminder, this is a 'Mature' rated story, so there are going to be some harsh subject matters and violence. Please do not read if this bothers you.

Now that I have all that out of the way, I hope that you all enjoy the story!

_**Simple Man**_

_**Chapter ONE**_

Pushing the burning stinging discomfort, which was coursing though his arm and shoulder muscles out of his mind, Corporal Mark Reynolds focused on reaching his self appointed goal of finishing his ten repetition work out. From pushups, crunches and pull ups, he was pushing himself more than the others. He always prided himself on trying to be the best that he could be, to be the top of his class, and to be able to handle anything and everything that would be thrown at him.

Keeping count in his head, he looked at his digital data watch, which he had set out on the floor in front of him. The white numbers flashed on the soft blue background, counting down, informing him that he only had a few more minutes before his time was up. Sweat dripped from his brow and trailed down his tone cheek as it made its way to his smooth chin, only to land on the floor of his bunk room floor.

He only had one more set to complete before his last two minutes were up. Once counting out his fiftieth pushup he forced his body to leap up using his leg muscles, and made his way over to the doorjamb where there was a pull-up bar build in. Wasting no time he took hold of the bar, his large callous hands gripping tight. Lifting up his legs and crossing his ankles together, he began to pull himself up only to lower himself and repeat the exercise. He could feel the burning in his core, his abs and shoulders as he lifted his weight, but forced it out of his mind. Keeping his breathing calm he counted to twenty, only to release the bar to make his way over to the next part of his own work out course.

Taking his spot on the floor once more, he sat down, bringing his knees up and continued with his crunches. The sound of the timer going off right as he completed his last crunch was a well received sound that filled the small room. Reaching out for the watch that still lay on the floor, he turned off the timer, and took a moment to relax, focusing on his breathing. He had been able to complete his own hellish workout now for the last two weeks within the time limit.

'_Perhaps it's time to up it again,' _he thought to himself as he made his way over to the foot locker at the end of his bed, pulling out a fresh pair of boxer briefs, pants, his towel, and shower bag. He then made his way to the bathroom.

Unlike so many of his fellow soldiers, who thought that as long as they passed the PFT they were good, Mark always sought out ways to push himself. Even if it meant working out three times a day, every day. Once he found the standers too easy for him, he had gone to Commander Taylor to see if he knew of anything that would give him a challenge.

He could still recall the smile on the older man's face as he looked over his should to his second in command, Lieutenant Washington. When he had asked for a challenge, they sure as hell gave him one. They had pulled up an old archive of workouts, telling him that the old 'Navy SEAL Fitness' training should keep him busy for a while. It had been a brutal training course that had been long outdated due to the poor air conditions and the lack of proper nutrition available.

It hadn't taken Mark long to read up on the standers, and found himself working up to matching each one. The idea of being able to do one hundred push-ups plus in two minutes, along with sit-ups, was something that he couldn't stop thinking about. But it didn't end there; he would also have to be able to reach twenty pull-ups straight, without touching the ground or breaking, as well as run one and a half miles in less than nine minutes. There was a swimming standard as well, but there hadn't been any place that was safe enough to be able to swim the five hundred yards in nine minutes. The idea that there had been men who had been able to accomplish these goals was something that drove Mark to try and match them.

The few friends that he had, told him not to even bother with it, to just give up and let it be. But he couldn't. He wasn't a quitter. They hadn't thought that the young twenty year old would be able to reach the unbelievable goal. That had been two years ago, and even though it did take him twenty four months to work up to it, he had. For the last two weeks he had been able to accomplish the challenge without fault. He knew that it was only going to be a matter of time before he wasn't feeling the burn of reaching his physical limits.

The only ones who had words of encouragement had been Lt. Washington and Commander Taylor. They checked in with him often, and would even observe him while he would run around the compound in the early mornings or late evenings. He had long ago given up working out with the others, knowing that they just couldn't keep up with him anymore. And in truth, he didn't want to hear their criticism.

He had been truly surprised the first time that the Commander had fallen into step right alongside him one morning. No words had been spoken, but Mark had been appreciative of the small act of support. He had thought that it was just a onetime thing, the Commander doing his part to lift the spirit of one of his soldiers, letting him know that he approved of his dedication.

It wasn't a onetime thing however.

Every morning, Mark would find his right side occupied by a man who he had come to hold a great amount of respect for. The Commander had told him that he was greatly impressed that he had been able to accomplish such a feat, and that it was refreshing to see the young man push himself to the limits. _'You remind me of my younger self,'_ the Commander had told him. To receive such a commit form the highly respected man had been an honor that Mark held dear, knowing that he never offered anything that he didn't mean.

His comrades however hadn't been too happy about it. To them, he was trying to show them up, trying to show off and look good in the eyes of their commanding officers. They couldn't have been further from the truth.

It wasn't a competition to him. It wasn't about who could do the most push-ups, or who could complete the most pull-ups. It wasn't even about who could run the fastest. It wasn't just about being able to push his own weight up and down with ease, but to be able to pick himself off the ground. It wasn't about the strength in his arms to lift his body, but the fact that if he needed to, he could reach higher ground and safety. Nor was it about the coiling mussels in his legs that could run the mile and a half in under nine minutes, but the fact that he would be able to run to the aid of those who needed him, should disaster strike.

Everything he did wasn't for himself, but for those around him. He would gladly push himself over the limit if that meant that others would be safe. It was that simple to him, and it was that mindset that had brought him to Terra Nova in the first place.

Turning on the water in the shower stall and waiting for it to warm up, Mark couldn't help but think back to the life he left behind. He never thought when he was little, that he would be living in a world such as this. Sure he had played with toy dinosaurs when he was little, what little boy didn't? However, he never thought that he would have been chosen to cross the time fracture in order to live in a time and place where they would roam around freely. Sometimes it still felt like a dream, and any moment he would wake up in his bed still living with his loving mother and stepfather at a young and tender age.

Stepping under the cascading water, he couldn't help but think of his family. His father had died when he had been only a young boy. He had been killed in a robbery when someone was trying to take his re-breather from him in the substation on his way home. They had said that it hadn't been the shot that killed him, but the pollution in his lungs.

He could recall the tears that his mother shed in her grief, thinking that nothing would ever make her smile again. He had done everything that he knew how to make sure she wouldn't fall into a depression. It was years later when she started to date again, and as much as he wanted to hate the other man, he couldn't when he saw the smile he put on his mothers face.

They had gotten married when he was fourteen, and Robert had done everything in his power to make sure that Mark knew that he wasn't trying to take his mother away from him, but joining the family that they already had. For three years things had been as good as they could have been for them, until they found out that his mother was pregnant with twins.

The fear on their faces was still etched into Mark's memory. They had been at a loss of what to do, a family was four, it was the law. The doctor who had learned of the double pregnancy had given them a few days to come to terms with the news before he reported them to the Population Control office. In case such as these, there were only two options. One was to terminate the pregnancy; the other was to give up one child, once born, for adoption to a family who could not conceive.

For three nights he had to listen to his mother's heartfelt cries. It was against their beliefs to end the small little lives growing inside of her, but he knew that it would be much too painful for her to have to choose which one was to stay, and which one to give up.

He had spent the time researching, trying to see if there was another way, a third option. He wouldn't settle for them taking his baby siblings away from each other, let alone his mother. It had been a long shot, but he had found out about the military training program. He had brought it to his mother and step father, telling him that if this worked out, they would be able to keep both babies.

The program was to help enlist young men from the ages of eighteen to twenty-three for the placement within the military. The only set back had been that he was only sixteen at the time. Together they all went and talked to the recruiter, and learned that as long as he had graduated high school and had his parents' consent, then there was nothing stopping him from joining the program. Once he was signed up and within the program, he would be under the protection of the government, no longer under the care of his mother and step father. It was a loop-hole that they had found and one that they planned to take full advantage of.

It had been difficult in the beginning, being one of the youngest, but he never let that stop him. It only took him two years to grow within the ranks, and to prove that he may be young, but he was able to accomplish anything that was put in front of him. He needed to be strong, he couldn't afford to be let go and discharged before he was a legal adult. His two baby twin sisters had needed him to stay strong so that they could grow up within the loving family that they had, in the loving arms of his mother, and under the watchful eyes of his step father.

When he had turned eighteen, he had undergone multiple tests both mental and physical, and was shocked to learn that he had been chosen to take a place on the Fifth Pilgrimage through the time fracture.

He hadn't chosen to accept the spot until he talked to his mother, knowing that the trip was one way. He'd been torn between staying and going, but when he heard his mother's kind words of understanding and encouragement, he knew that it was alright to cross over.

"_You have grown into such a wonderful man, Mark,"_ she had said to him with her kind loving smile. _"We will always be your family, and you will always been in our hearts, but it's time that you grown into the strong, brave man I know you are. You won't, you can't do that here. Your future is only going to be what you want it to be if you leave for the past."_

That was all he needed to hear. He had needed to know that they wouldn't blame him for leaving, and they didn't. They'd been excited for him and the opportunity that was offered to him. It had been hard to leave them, he wasn't above admitting that he shed a few tears, and he still felt a pinch in his chest every time he thought of them, not knowing what was to come of them. Not being able to be around for his sisters, or being able to see them grow up. Before he left, he wrote letters to both of them to read as they got older, knowing that there wasn't any other way for them to know who he was other then what their mother would tell them. He felt like it was the least he could do for them before he left.

Feeling the heat of the water begin to chill, he shut it off and grabbed his towel he had hung over the stall door. Once dry he stepped out, he wrapped the damp towel around his narrow hips and whipped his hand over one of the two mirrors removing the steam that clung to it. Pulling out his deodorant, he lifted his arm to apply it, taking note of the changes in his body. He wasn't the small scrawny kind who had joined the MTP, not knowing a thing about combat or survival. That boy had been replaced with a very capable man, who was not only trained in hand to hand combat, but also long range marksmen ship, survival, search and rescue, and field medical care. There wasn't just one thing that he exceeded in, but many.

His body reflected that.

His shoulders were strong from carrying heavy packs, his chest and abs cut and chiseled from the hard workouts, his hands were hard and callous from holding a firearm, and from all the volunteer work he put into helping around the colony. Even though he was strong, he was also fast, knowing that it was speed and quick reflexes that he would rely on more than brute strength.

To others, mostly the female population, they saw an incredible young man with a youthful and strong body. He had heard all the talk, about how many of the women in the colony would love to show their thanks for his service, knowing full well what they had in mind. Did the thought cross his mind to take them up on the offer? Sure it did, he was a male after all, and there wasn't a guy out there who would turn down the opportunity at getting attention from a woman.

However, Mark wasn't that type of man. He held physical intimacy in a higher regard than most others. For him it wasn't about just getting off, he liked to think of it as something special to share with some who held his heart. It was just one more thing that the guys gave him a hard time about, but it never made him waver. He knew that when he found the right one, someone who truly understood him for who he was, who saw him for who he was and not what he looked like, that it would be worth it. It was something the others would never understand, and it was something he knew they never would.

The sound of the bunk room door opening and slamming shut, alerted him to the fact that two of his bunkmates had returned from their shift. Pushing the thoughts of his family and future away, he reached out for his clothing to get dressed. Pulling on his relaxed camo printed cargo pants, he walked out of the bathroom to see what the others were up to.

"Fuck, man it smells like a jockstrap in here," he heard Jason complain. The younger man had enlisted while in Terra Nova. He had come over while still very young with his family, and as he grew up he had shown an interest in becoming a member of the security team. He had only been seventeen when he joined, and only allowed to take shifts that allowed him to remain inside the colony. He wouldn't be able to patrol till he was eighteen and passed his PFT and survival test.

"Sure it's not you?" Mark replied with a smile. It wasn't the first time that the others would complain about the smell as they walked into the room, it's what you got when you had four young men living in a small bunk together. Unlike the new housing units that had been build for the families, their bunks had just enough room for two bunk beds, four foot lockers, and a small duel bathroom. It was easy for the stench of dirty clothing and uniforms to overpower the air. Needless to say, they left the windows open as much as they could to vent out the stale crud smelling air.

"You were working out again weren't you?" Troy asked as he pulled off his gear and armor, placing it on his bunk. If anything, Mark would have to say Troy was one of the only men who he really got along with. He was older than Mark by five years, but he was one of the few who didn't dog on him for his work out habits and choices in life.

"Do you even have to ask him that?" Jason muttered. "It's all the guy does," he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "He gets up, works out, eats, works out again, goes on shift, works out one last time, showers and then goes to bed." he went on with a shake of his head. "You so need to get laid man. It helps release all that built up stress," he said with a cocky grin. "I'm sure that girl you're always around wouldn't mind helping you out with that." Jason added before thinking.

The air in the room quickly changed. It held a charge to it that felt like there was an electric storm rolling within the four walls. There weren't many things that upset Mark, but talking about Maddy Shannon like she was one of the other loose girls within the colony was one thing that was sure to get him seeing red.

Before he could connect his clinching, white knuckled fist with Jason's jaw, Troy stepped between them. "Jason shut up," he said calling back to the other man. "That's Jim Shannon's daughter you talking about," he added, trying to clue in the younger man of whom he was talking about. It was a well known fact that Mark wasn't someone to piss off, he was more than capable to handle himself in a fight, but they all shared a common fear/respect for Jim Shannon.

Mark was glad to see fear creep onto Jason's face once he realized that it wasn't just a random girl he had brought up. There weren't many who didn't know who Jim Shannon was, he was admired by those inside the colony and those outside. Many looked up to him as they did the Commander.

He shouldn't have even been in Terra Nova, rumor had it that he had been in prison and had been serving a six year sentence for backing the law. It wasn't hard for many to learn the truth, the Shannon family had been found guilty for breaking the 'family is four' law. The fact that he had managed to get out and smuggle their third child, his youngest daughter, through the time fracture was testimony enough to show what he would do to keep his family safe and together. Deep down inside, Mark would like to think that he would have done the same thing.

Family was everything.

It had only taken Jim one day to gain the guarded respect of their fearless leader and gain a new title within the colony. Going from stow away/child smuggler to a trusted member of the colonies protection and defense team. It was also common knowledge that the Commander and the colony's only Sheriff were becoming close friends.

It was easy for Mark to look up to Jim, he was smart and his instincts unmatched. Mark could only hope that he could someday be as loving a father and husband as he was. The man had no problem showing his love, care and affection to his family, nor did he hold back when they were in danger. It made him a force to be reckoned with, and it didn't take long for him to gain a place within the Commanders inner circle of trusted men.

"Shit man," Jason said as he held up his hands trying to show Mark that he didn't mean any offence. "I didn't know."

"Then let this be a lesson on why you shouldn't open your mouth when you don't know what you're talking about," Mark said in a calm voice, trying to reign in his anger.

It wasn't a secret that he was attracted to Maddy, but he knew right now there wasn't much he could do about it. She was only fifteen years old, and as much as he would admit that she was beyond smart and mature for her age, there were some lines that he wasn't about to cross. He would be perfectly content with being her friend and keeping her safe, while working to build trust with her father, and family. Once she turned sixteen, he would approach Jim and ask him if he could court her. It hadn't taken him long to see that there was something special about Maddy Shannon, something that he had never found in any other women, and it was because of that, he couldn't even think of any other women in the same way he did her.

He respected her and her family far too much to try and go behind their back and force something that Maddy may not be ready for. If there was anything that he had learned over the last four years it was to be calm, focused, and have a goal in mind. He knew that if he waited and took his time that it would be worth it in the end. He wasn't about to do anything that would end up hurting her, or come in-between her and her family.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a loud, piercing alarm screamed in the evening air. Without sparing another look at Jason, Mark wasted no time in putting on his full gear and heading out to see what the alert was for. Double checking his firearm, he made his way to Lt. Washington's side.

"Sixers," was all the Lieutenant said. With a firm nod, he took his position alongside her, and the other as they waited for the Commander to give orders. As much as he had been looking forward to a good night's rest, it was moments like these that he trained for.

_**Authors Note:**_ Well there you have the first chapter and the foundation of who Mark Reynolds is going to be. The whole 'Navy SEAL training' is real. All the stats and standards that I wrote into this chapter are what they must pass to become a US Navy SEAL.

Also, I'm sorry if some of you have a problem with Mark being twenty two and Maddy being only fifteen. I did a lot of research and math and this is what is most believable.

Again, feedback would be great. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out within a few days.

Thank you all for reading, and I hoped that you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note**_: Sorry that it took me a bit longer to get this chapter out, I was in the search for a Beta reader. I would like to thank Whitewolf200056 for aiding me in making sure that this story reaches its full potential, and becoming my Beta for this story. It took us a bit longer to get this out, as we re-worked chapter one and I have reposted it.

I would like to also thank those of you who have added this story to your alerts to keep track of the updates, and those of you who have even added it to your favorites list already. It means a lot to me as a writer to know that you all enjoy reading the story that I have floating around in my head.

Another thank you goes out to those who took the time to review. I try to respond to all those who have an account, but I know that there are a few who may not. Thank you for your kind words and feedback.

I know that most of you pointed out that Maddy is sixteen on the show, and I thank you all for speaking out and filling me in. As I said in the first chapter, I am a few episodes behind, so I had to look some things up online. What I found told me that Maddy was fifteen and Josh sixteen. (I guess it's what I get for trusting what people say online!) I will say that I did plan on her turning sixteen within the story, but there are a few things that are going to have to happen first.

With that said, just as a reminder this is an AU story, so some plot lines may differ than what happened in the show from 'What Remains' on. This is also an 'M' rated story, and will contain: drama, action, romance, hurt/comfort, some harsh language, mature/adult situations, and graphic violence. You have been warned.

I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

**Simple Man**

**Chapter TWO**

The soft sensation of the cool night air that ghosted over Maddy's warm skin was enough for her to inhale a small breath, only to release it in a sigh of contentment. The aroma of prehistoric flora and fruits drifted on the air, allowing her to pick out the soft and sweet scents that floated around her. The light citrus of the brightly colored acetic fruits of the market blended perfectly with the floral plants that where found all around the colony. The perfect combination gave Terra Nova its own unique scent, one the soft air current carried all throughout the settlement.

Her and her family had already lived in Terra Nova for a little over a month, and at times she felt like it was nothing more than a large, highly detailed dream that her mind and subconscious fabricated to give her an escape from the harsh reality that had been her life back in 2149. Each night when she retired to bed she would have a moment of fear, dreading that when she woke up it wouldn't be in this beautiful and mysterious land, but back where the world was dissolving around the human race. As dangerous as Terra Nova was, with the threat of dinosaurs lurking just past the tree line and Sixers who would come and demand supplies with force, this place had brought her family back together. No amount of danger would be enough to give that up.

Before her mother received the letter informing her that she had been recruited for the Tenth Pilgrimage, Maddy's life had been crumbling around her. She had been finding it harder and harder to find the positive in her life, only feeling the hurt and pain. When her father had been taken away from them for breaking the law, it had torn such a large hole within their family, she felt that it was consuming them into its darkness. She tried with all her heart to help her mother get through the absences of their father, but there was only so much a thirteen year old could do.

As much as she missed her father, his kind words of encouragement and playful banter with her mother and brother, she knew that he wouldn't want them to cry over something that couldn't be changed. He had been sentenced to six years in prison for a crime that fell on both her parents. There was little that could have been done other than serve the time. Her father had always been the pillar of strength in their family, and when he was hauled away it was as if the very foundation of their family began to crumble.

Their mother took extra shifts at the hospital to cover the loss of income, and Josh begun to hang around a rougher crowd of friends. All Maddy could do was keep to her studies and take care of her little sister, Zoe. Other than the kind smiles that her sweet little sister would give her while they played or got ready for bed, she never got noticed in a positive light. Her mother was hardly home, and Josh was always out trying to impress his friends and Kara.

Being a thirteen year old senior didn't help, it did little for her social life and other than getting called crude and harsh names in the halls by the other students, she was overlooked. It wasn't hard for her to understand why either. She was smart she knew that the others only had one thing on their minds, to gain the attention of the opposite sex.

With uncontrollable frizzy hair, soft complexion and small frame that had yet to blossom from adolescents to adulthood, no one speared a second glace her way. Most the time she was too short to even be seen while she walked through the halls. Even her brother would try and ignore her while he was with his friends. He never went out of his way to help her socialize, but he did step in when others would try and get physically aggressive with her. As much as she knew he was upset that she was smarter than him, and ahead of him in school, she knew that in his eyes she was still his little sister who he loved. He never stood by as others would try to knock her books down, or shove her into the lockers that lined the hallway walls.

Maddy knew Josh had his own hurt and confused emotions to deal with, so she never blamed him for not being more involved in her life. It didn't stop her, however, from wondering what it would have been like to have an older brother who wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not just worry about the physical abuse, but the verbal and emotional abuse that she had to deal with everyday in high school. Just another reason she missed her father. He would always know what to say to her to cheer her up, to let her know that it didn't matter what others thought of her, but what she thought of herself.

Once she had finished high school, she had asked her mother if it would be possible to take online courses instead of having to attend the college. Her mother had been supportive of her desire to further her learning, and told her that as long as she works hard and kept her grades up, she saw no reason she couldn't take her classes online. It had been a small blessing, but Maddy was glad even if it was a small improvement.

Her brother had not been thrilled that she had been able to stay home while he was still dealing with the drama of high school. It had caused a small rift between them, and it was one more thing that she fought to deal with, forcing it down and hiding how it hurt her. She always looked up to her brother, he had always been there for her when she had needed him, but there were some things that not even he could help her with.

Once they learned of the chance to come to Terra Nova, they all sat down to talk about it as a family. The pass was for their mother and two depends, something that had worried both Josh and Maddy. They knew that Zoe would get one; she was far too young to leave behind. In that moment she had seen her father in her brother as he sat beside her.

"_Mom, you should take Zoe and Maddy,"_he had said without hesitation. _"I'll be fine here. I can stay with Kara and her family until I'm eighteen, then I can get a job. I'll be okay."_

It had taken both her and her mother by surprise, his willingness to let them go on without him. It still broke her heart when she thought back to that moment. The look on his face had been heart breaking, yet hopeful. She knew that he didn't like the idea of leaving Kara, his girlfriend, behind. He would rather stay there with her than cross over.

"_We are all going, as a family,"_ her mother said as she reached over the table to grab his hands in hers. _"Do you hear me Josh, as a family."_The tone in her voice told them she had already thought everything over, and had a plan. It hadn't taken long to figure out their mother was planning on busting their father out of prison, and somehow smuggling their younger sister over the time fracture into the past. She never doubted her mother, she was a very intelligent woman and she was able to accomplish anything she set her mind to.

Taking another deep breath of the fragrant scented air that floated around her, Maddy couldn't help but smile as she thought back to seeing her father again for the first time after two years. So much had happened in that short twenty-four hour time period; she thought for sure she had been dreaming. First had been waking up and grabbing her single bag that she was allowed to take with her, then was the last glance around the small cramped living space that she had called home.

Walking through all the security at Hope Plaza had been unnerving and stressful, but she understood the need for it. There were many who would have done anything in order to be able to pass through the time fracture, hoping to walk out of the nightmare the world had become and into a safe haven. The walk up the platform had been almost frightful for her. They were getting closer and closer, and there had been no sign of their father or sister.

The thought of crossing over and being stranded without them was something that caused pain to flood her chest. Once she had taken the final step and floated through to the other side, all she could think about was her family. The pain in her lungs from breathing in clean air, nor the sting in her eyes never registering with her.

The commotion that followed had forced her to look up and over to see that her father, along with the rest of her family had made it. The small misunderstanding that led to the pack that Zoe was hiding in almost being cut open, had led her whole family into a shouting frenzy. None of them were willing to let anything happen to the youngest Shannon.

Looking back on that day, Maddy couldn't help but think it was the last day of all the bad in her family's life. They were together again, and in a new place to start fresh. The fact that the Commander hadn't seen it fit to punish them was another sign that things could only get better.

Then there had been Mark Reynolds. He had been assigned to show them to the housing unit that had been built just recently, and that they would be given to live in. The whole walk there he talked with ease, informing them of the passing facilities and where everything was located within the colony. Maddy told herself that she had been imagining things, but she couldn't help but notice how often he would look back over his shoulders and offer her a soft smile. The burning heat that would flair up across her face was something she had never experienced before, and her overactive mind had started to list off all the possible reasons behind the reaction.

Feeling the heat from the sun for the first time had been the more realistic conclusion, however it was her little sister who pointed out the truth.

"_Maddy, you're blushing,"_ Zoe said with such innocents, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

'_Blushing, the involuntary reddening of a person's face due to embarrassment or emotional stress_.' Maddy's mind relayed to her. Part of her knew never to doubt her gut, something her father had always told them growing up, however the other part of her mind that would never stop thinking or analyzing, told her it wasn't possible. No one had ever speared a glance her way before, and here was this young and rather attractive man who continued to look back at her, always with his soft smile upon his lips.

The tightness in her chest she got whenever in a social situation took hold of her and she found it slightly harder to breath. Anxiety was nothing new to her, and she had learned how to deal with it in the past, but it didn't mean that it made it all the more easier for her. No matter how many times she felt the sting, needle like pokes in her chest, it was still rather painful, and uncomfortable.

Sure she had seen plenty of attractive guys back in 2149, but none of them compared to the man who led her family to their new place of residence. She kept telling herself it was because he was clearly in very good health, the soft glow of his skin a tale tell sign. His strong shoulders, straight back, and steady footing was similar to that of her fathers, telling her that he was confident. However it was the way he spoke, open, kind and friendly, that drew her in. He appeared to enjoy showing them around, and telling them what they had needed to know. The way that he interacted with Zoe was just one more thing to confuse her. He answered all her questions with real answers and facts, not just something to get her to be quiet like so many other adults would do to children.

Reaching her front porch, Maddy sat down on the front step, not quite ready to go inside for the evening. Looking up into the clear, star covered sky she couldn't help as a smile took hold of her lips. She had found herself smiling more and more these last few weeks than she had in her life time combine.

She was happy.

Her father was back, her mother wasn't having to over work out of necessity but out of desire, and her and Josh had started to talk more. But most of all, they didn't have to hide Zoe. There was no more finding hiding spots for her to disappear into, or making up games to get her to stay quite. She was able to be a little girl, and it made Maddy smile all the more that she was making friends for the first time.

Thinking of friends led her thoughts back to Mark Reynolds once more. He was really the only other person outside her family who she talked to. He always seemed to be there. He had come over to check on her and Zoe when her brother had been foolish enough to leave the safety of the colony, and had been assigned to their house when the Pterosaurs attacked. He also checked on her when both of her parents were still outside the colony, and even went as far as to get two guards to stand watch over Zoe while she slept so that she could go and find out what had been keeping them. He had kept up pace with her the whole way to talk to Lt. Washington, trying to reassure her that they would be fine, and that when there was news, they would tell her.

She had never been one to rush off and demand to be told what was going on, however it seemed that the time in Terra Nova was already affecting her in ways that she never thought to be possible. Never before would she have let two strange men look after her sleeping sister while she ran off to ask questions about the whereabouts of her parents. It just went on to show that she already begun to openly trust everyone around her; it was easy to do with an almost zero percent crime rate.

Thinking back on that night Maddy couldn't help but regret her actions. She had never thought for a moment that in her quest to learn about her mother and father, that she would push Mark into a life and death situation. Because of her, he had been held hostage by the Commander who had been suffering from the side effects of a nasty virus. The image of fear and regret in his eyes as he looked to her, the knife cut into his throat, was something she couldn't easily forget.

"Darling, what are you doing out here?" the sound of her mother's soft voice caused Maddy to look behind her. She saw her mother close the front door quietly behind her, walking out onto the porch and taking a seat next to her.

"Just enjoying the stars," she told her mother, pushing the image of Mark out of her mind. "Wasn't ready to come in just yet."

"I understand that completely," Elizabeth said to her daughter as she nudged her with her shoulder. "There was an old saying, 'Don't forget to stop and smell the roses'."

"I don't understand," Maddy said as she looked to her mother with thought.

"No I guess you wouldn't," she said with a hint of sadness. "There weren't any roses back in 2149, but the saying simply means to stop and enjoy the small things in life, like stopping to smell the scent of a flower. Or in your case, to stare up at the stars," she added with a light smile. "You never know when they'll be gone," she said as an afterthought, clearly thinking back to the conditions of the time they left behind.

Maddy thought on what her mother shared with her. She had every intention of enjoying all that Terra Nova had to offer, the possibilities were endless.

Their quiet time enjoying the star light quickly ended as the loud alarm sounded throughout the colony. Before they had time to voice their concerns with one another, the front door opened wide behind them. Standing up quickly, Maddy turned around in time to see her father rush out of the house as he pulled a shirt on over his head.

"Liz, get Maddy inside the house. Make sure all the windows and doors are locked, and don't leave until I get back," he said as he walked out of the house, placing his firearm at his side.

Maddy didn't waste any time in doing what her father asked of her. Walking into the house she kept the door open for her mother. Looking out she couldn't help but witness the love her parents had for each other. The look of worry in her mother's dark eyes, and yet she could make out the understanding clear as day, even if it was dark out.

"Jim, be careful," Elizabeth said as she reached up and placed a kiss on her husband's lips.

"You know I always am," he said in a soft tone, placing his own kiss on her forehead in reply.

Maddy couldn't deny that even after all these years; it was still very clear to see that her father was still madly in love with her mother, who returned it wholeheartedly. She read in plenty of books and articles about how over years, loved ones tend to fall away from each other, falling out of love. Not Jim and Elizabeth Shannon, if Maddy knew any better, she would say they fell more in love with each other every day.

Watching her father pull away from her mother, to make his way to find out what had caused the alarm to go off, Maddy couldn't help but wonder if she would ever find someone who was so willing to do the right thing. It was said that girls where always drawn to men who resembled their fathers. If that had any truth to it, Maddy feared that she would be out of luck. It was a rare thing to find a man who was so willing to help those in need, and do the right thing.

A man who couldn't _not_ help someone who was in need, just a good and honest simple man.

With a slight sigh, Maddy moved away from the door to let her mother in. As they both walked around to check all the locks, she couldn't help but think that if her father had rushed out to see what was happening, did that mean Corporal Reynolds was also?

_**Authors Notes:**_ Alright, so here is the second chapter. As always, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will involve more action. The ground work has been laid out, and the foundation is set.

Thank you all for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes:**_ Sorry this took longer to get out. With the holiday's right around the corner, it takes more time to get a chapter written, and read by my beta. Until the New Year, updates may be slower.

As for the story, the foundation has been set, now we move on with the story. I hope you enjoy.

Thank you again to those who have read and reviewed, I love receiving feedback.

_**Simple Man**_

_**Chapter THREE**_

Looking past the thick over growth of the tree line, Mira couldn't help but push down the churning feeling in her gut as she looked to see Terra Nova as it stood out in the night. The bright security lights lit up the impressive structure, allowing her to easily make out the tall and solid fortress walls. They had been built for one purpose, and that was to keep those who called Terra Nova safe from the large and wild beasts that roamed free.

However it also kept her and her people out, making it harder and more difficult to _acquire_ the supplies and items they needed to survive outside the protection of high fenced in colony. Glancing over her shoulder, she took note of the few men who she had brought along with her. Just because it was difficult to get inside the walls of Terra Nova, didn't mean that it was impossible.

Beside her was her long time friend and trusted comrade, Boris Stone. She had been able to hand pick him to accompany her on the Sixth Pilgrimage to aid in their given mission. He stood tall, well over six foot five and had a solid build. The lack of hair atop his head, large bold tattoos that covered most his skin, and unchanging scowl gave him an intimidating aura, one that she used to her advantage. Where she was unable to physically pressure those who followed her, he accomplished the task with ease.

Along with Boris and herself, she had brought Steven and Clay, two men who took orders without fail and good marksmen, and Carter.

Resting her arm on the top of the open rover door as she stood on the lower frame, she nodded to both men who were behind in their own armored vehicle. It was time to get this mission underway, it was getting darker with every passing minute, and she didn't want to risk more than she already was.

"Carter, are you in position?" she spoke firmly into her communicator that was wrapped around her wrist, and then waited for the reply.

The plan was simple. Unlike all the other times where she would go and try to barter with Commander Taylor into giving her what she needed, she was going to try something new, something different. Knowing that the he would never spare her ammunition, in which they needed greatly, they were going to take it.

She wasn't stupid enough to think they could go in, gather what they needed, and walk right back out. They where sorely outnumbered, and she would end up losing more men in the long run, something that she couldn't afford. The men who served under Taylor, following his every orders and commands, were willing to lay down their own lives for those within the colony. That was something that Mira knew not to test.

"All set." A clear response answered, breaking her out of her inner thoughts. The gut retching feeling in her stomach doubled, and she hoped she wasn't going to regret her decision to let Carter take part in this mission. He had been one of her most trusted and loyal men in the beginning, doing just about anything that she asked of him, until he tried to kill Taylor without her authorization. He had been sent in to gather a few medical supplies that where needed, and instead he thought it a good idea to try and take matters into his own hands.

When it was all said and done, she had to go and trade in order to get him out, and gather the supplies. She didn't appreciate when she had to clean up the messes of those under her leadership. She needed men who were able to follow orders and carry out the tasks she gave to them, not renegades who thought they knew better.

Carter had been brash and unfocused, rushing into action without thinking things through properly. On top of that, he had been foolish enough to attempt the assassination in broad day light. If the one thing she had learned while being in this new land with danger surrounding them at every turn, it was to think before acting. Rushing off, no matter what the endeavor, was a sure way to end up dead, or cause the death of another.

"You sure you want to do this?" came a rough question from beside her. Glancing once more to Boris, she fought off the nausea, nodding her head. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or him, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Carter knows what the consequences will be if he fails," Mira replied simply. "Let's get this done."

Sinking back into the rover, pulling the door closed as she went, she didn't have to offer any further instruction to Boris. Once they were set, they began to drive forward, heading right for the gates of Terra Nova. With a deep calming breath, Mira held up her wrist once more and pressed the communication key, "Carter, start phase two."

Pushing her fear and doubt out of her mind, Mira focused herself for the task that lay ahead of her.

The smell was enough to force a gag from his throat, and if he had the time to stop and retch he would have, but Carter was working on a very limited time table. He wasn't about to screw up his second chance at winning Mira's favor.

He spent the last thirty minutes covering his self in mud, dirt, and dino excrement in an effort to camouflage his scent from being detected by the dangerous predators that hunted in the very same wooded jungle that he was now walking in alone. The only items he had with him were two large empty duffle style bags to carry out the ammunition, and a small sonic blaster to defend with should he find himself in a tight spot. The blaster was enough to discourage any smaller beast that he may come across, and was perfect to use within the colony to disarm any guards that may stand in his way, without causing lasting harm.

Mira made it a point, before they left camp, to make sure he didn't have any other weapon on him. He knew she was having a hard time trusting him, something he was sure he could correct tonight. He would prove to her that he was still a vital part of their group, and had much to offer.

Moving along the cover offered to him by the night and shadows cast by the large tree growth, Carter made his way to the large fence that surrounded Terra Nova. Once to the location he had been given, via the snitch inside the very colony he was breaking into, he creped under the gap of the fence. Looking around to take in his surroundings, he took a deep breath and waited for the signal.

It was easy to make out the new housing units off to his right, telling him that he was on the direct opposite side of where he needed to be. The armory, where they housed all the weapons and ammunition was on the other side of the colony, closer to the gate. Creeping closer to the wall of what looked like an unused house; Carter pressed himself close to the building, blending in. Using what little vegetation was around the house to his advantage, he peeked around a coroner to see if the coast was clear before he moved any farther.

Hearing the load cry of the alarm, he sunk back into the shadows and counted down from sixty. It only took one minute to pull all the attention of the colony and their defense to the front gate, where they thought the threat was. Little did they know that while everyone had their eyes and weapons pointed at Mira and the others, thinking that they were there to barter for supplies, he would be breaking into the weapons depot and getting what they needed?

Half way through his countdown, Carter heard a door being opened and voices talking. Poking his head around the edge of the house once more, Carter got a glimpse of movement from a few house down. He couldn't make out much, there was too much in the way to get a good look, but he could hear them.

"Liz, get Maddy inside the house. Make sure all the windows and doors are locked, and don't leave until I get back," a male voice said, oddly familiar.Carter could only assume that it was the father talking to his wife and daughter.

"Jim, be careful," responded a very soft female voice. _'Oh how sweet.'_ Carter thought to himself in disgust.

Not much more was heard after that, and as Carter kept a watchful eye on the path, he heard movement. Looking over to the house where the voice had come from, he was shocked to see the very man who had jumped him right before he had been able to shot Commander Taylor.

Everything had rushed back to the forefront of his mind. It wasn't because he hadn't thought things through that he wasn't able to complete his goal; it had been because of that man. Pulling himself back to the side of the house, Carter fought off the urge to scream and yell. Griping the sides of his head, he let his anger take over.

'_Shannon, Jim Shannon,_' his inner voice told him. That was the name of the man who had ruined everything. It was because of him, that he had lost favor with Mira. It was because of him that he hadn't been able to follow through with his plans in killing Taylor, and ultimately it was his fault that he had been made to look like a fool.

Forgetting about the plan set out by Mira, Carter pulled away from the wall with a new mission. He was going to make Shannon pay for ruining him, and in doing so, he would do the one thing that Mira herself hadn't been able to. He would take over Terra Nova, and he was going to get Jim Shannon to help him.

"Everything is locked up," Maddy informed her mother as she walked back into the main room. "Where is Josh?" she asked after it was clear that her brother wasn't in the house.

"Where do you think he is?" her mother asked her with a knowing look.

"With Skye," Maddy answered her own question. Anytime Josh wasn't found at home, and even some times he was, he was always with the blonde girl who he had met shortly after they arrived.

"Skye is a good girl, she has a good head on her shoulders, and she knows what to do in a situation such as this. He'll be fine." Maddy could only hope that her mother was right.

Leaning over on the counter, resting her arms out, Maddy took a moment to collect herself. She kept telling herself it was likely nothing major, no one was going to get hurt, and her father would come home in just a few minutes after everything settled down. It was in her God given nature to worry about those she cared about, and she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the men in her family, and oddly enough one who wasn't.

"Mommy," came the sweet soft voice of Zoe. Looking down to her sister as she wiped sleep from her eyes, Maddy couldn't help but notice the slight worry in the way she stood.

"Yes dear?" Her mother asked her as she bent down to be level with the young girl.

"I heard something outside my window." She confessed as she gripped her rag doll that she had made from old fabric.

"Oh honey, that's just the alarm. It's going to turn off soon, I promise." Elizabeth comforted her daughter as she rubbed her hands up and down the small girl's arms in a soothing manner. Just as she said that, the load cry of the alarm outside stopped. "See, what I tell you?" she smiled. "Now, let's get you back to bed, yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you until daddy comes home?" she asked with a sweet voice.

Maddy couldn't help but smile at her mother. It had been a habit they had both been unable to break now that their father was home. Every night Zoe would want to cuddle up with their mother, and then Maddy would try and carry her to her own bed. Most the time she would sleep the whole night through, unless there was something to wake the child up. Then they would have to start all over again.

"Sure, just till you daddy comes home." Elizabeth said.

"Well I guess I'm heading to bed now too. Night," Maddy said with a smile as she watch her mother walk with her sister into her parents room.

After getting changed for the night, Maddy sat in her bed. Reaching over to turn off the light that was next to her bed, she couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow was another day, and anything could happen. Just as she was about to lay down, she heard a sound coming from outside the bedroom window. Sitting up quickly, Maddy strained her hearing to see if she could hear it again.

After only a few seconds, the sound made itself known once more, and it was clear that it wasn't just the wind. Racking her brain for what she should do, she recalled everything that her father had ever taught her and her brother.

First thing is first, don't let whoever or whatever is trying to get in, know that you know they are trying to get in. The element of surprise was always the best weapon. So with that in mind, Maddy pulled her covers off her legs and set her feet down on the hard wood floor. With a deep breath, she tested her weight on the flooring, hopping that it wouldn't creak or moan.

Once she was standing, she made her way to the door, opening it quickly and quietly. She didn't waste time with turning any lights on, and rushed to her mother's room. Once inside, she took a moment to see that Zoe was already passed out as her small frame was pressed close to their mother.

"Maddy, is everything…"

"Mom, I think someone is outside the bedroom window," Maddy cut her mother off as she spoke in a soft, yet urgent voice.

Sitting up with care not to wake Zoe, Elizabeth reached over to the table at her bed side. Opening a draw she pulled out a small hand held gun. Maddy looked on with shock as her mother check to see if it was loaded, and click the safety off.

Maddy wanted to ask her mother how she had a weapon, and how she seemed comfortable with handling it, but there wasn't any time. They both looked up and over to the bedroom door when they heard the front door unlock with a slight click and creek open.

Fear washed over Maddy, and she was sure that her face was as white as a ghost. Looking back to her mother with fear and dread in her eyes, she wanted to know what to do. What was there that they could do?

Elizabeth pointed to Zoe, and Maddy nodded. She knew her mother was telling her silently to stay and watch over her little sister. A part of her didn't want her mother go out there alone, and the other part of her wanted this to be all over. It was clear that someone was inside their house, someone who shouldn't be.

The rushing of her adrenalin pumping blood was all that Maddy could hear as it rang in her ears, drowning out all other noise. She wasn't sure what all had happened; only assuming it occurred far too quickly for her to process it properly. One minute she was gathering a still sleeping Zoe in her arms to move her away from the bed where she was easily seen, and the next she was yelling as she was grabbed roughly from behind.

Agonizing pain exploded though her scalp where her hair was being pulled violently. Its felt as if her head was on fire, and in a instinctual reaction, she let lose her hold on her sister, who had woken up at the sound of her cry, to see if she could pry herself lose from whatever had a hold on her.

Her senses where on overload, and she couldn't make any since from what she was experiencing. In her line of sight, she saw Zoe. Terror and fear washed over her little sister as she stood shocked still, unsure at what to do or what was even going on. The pulling and tugging on her hair never relented, and she found herself stepping backwards out of the room, if only in hopes that it would easy some of the pain.

Her nose was also assaulted by the foulest stench she had ever smelled in Terra Nova, nowhere near the soft and delicate aroma of the flowers and fruits that were found around the colony. The musty earthly order that took hold of her nose, mixed with an overpowering scent of feces, was enough to make her gag.

Before she could voice her concern and beg to be let go, she was roughly shoved into the counter. Not having enough time to brace herself for the impacted, she could only cry out as she hit her forehead on the edge of the counters surface. Sliding down to the floor, she reached up only to wince when she touched the wound that was freely bleeding on the temple of her head.

With her sight blurring, fear took over. Unable to fight the pull of unconscious, Maddy could only cry out for her father in her mind. Feeling her eyes grow heavy, the last thing that Maddy saw was the unmoving and limp body of her mother lying on the floor just a few feet away from her. She could only hope that once she woke up, she would find that this was just one large nightmare. She kept trying to tell herself that this couldn't be happening, bad things didn't happen in Terra Nova.

_**Authors Notes:**_ I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors, both my beta and I have had a lot going on this week and we may have missed a few small things here and there. As I said at the beginning, the updates may come a bit slower until the New Year, but I am working on the next chapters and hope to have them out as soon as possible.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes:**_ First off I would like to apologize this took me a bit longer to get out. With the Holidays upon us, it's harder and harder to find the time to write, but know that every minute I find to myself I am typing as fast as my fingers allow.

I would also like to take this time to thank those of you who have added this story to their favorites or alert list. This story may not get a ton of reviews, and I'm not a writer who demands them in order for an update (though I do like feedback), but the fact that I only have three -now four- chapters out and I already have fifty four 'followers', tells me that you all are enjoying the story so far. As much as I write because it's a passion of mine, I'm also happy that I can bring you something you enjoy reading.

So thank you to: 24stargate, alley83, Ango, annabethchase999, Avan'ya, AviorHyrax, bbergs03, Bella503, BeWhoYouAre99, blues2003seahawks, BrightBlues123, Brissieb, BuddysLilSis, Canvas82, chester-roxs, Courtneyfan14, Evenwhenyoudream, florence-nightengale, foxraven, Gabi-in-wndrlnd, Ginny H Potter, goldnangl3000, greendayfan500, HairSpunofGold, HorizonEyes, HP585, Kcdoller, krenee321, Kurisana, Lord Dragorn, Mari22Ana, martysgirl26, Maxieg, moonxstone, morningsong101, musicluva4eva, mw32614, Orange21, pinkdancer45, Readingisapassion1995, RoryFaller, Sailor Star8, sarah7174, SBMntReader, Secret0317, serenity1347, Serenitylang, shaylindria, Silver Dog Demon, solyane1, The Black Widow, winky23, Whitewolf200056, xAxsxHxlxExyx, and xxpeninhand08xx, for placing this story on your alerts and favorites.

I would also like to thank: 24stargate, BeWhoYouAre99, chester-rox, crossovernut, edress500, felicity KenzieeFlynn, moonxstone, RoryFaller, Sliver Dog Demon, Trickster's-Lulaby, and Whitewolf200056 for taking the time to review. I enjoy reading your reviews, thoughts and opinions.

I'm also glad that most of you are enjoying the fact that this is a different type of story and plot; I thrive to bring new and fresh ideas to my work, and try very hard to keep you all entertained.

One last thing, my beta needed some time off for the holidays and to deal with real life, so I'm sorry if there are any misspelled words or bad grammar.

Okay, enough with the talking, onto the story.

_**Simple Man**_

_**Chapter FOUR**_

Something didn't feel right; his gut was telling him something was wrong, Jim just couldn't figure out what it was just yet. Keeping his right hand rested on the grip of his firearm, he took a moment to examine his surroundings. From the deck of the Commander's quarters, Jim could see the armored guards were on high alert; most of them had their sonic rifles in hand and at the ready, pointed at the main gate.

The large spotlights located up on the guard walk were on, illuminating the dark wild field that lay on the other side of the protective fence. Jim knew there were only two things that warranted the ear piercing and brain numbing alarm to sound; an attacking dino, or Sixers. Due to the lack of beastly roaring and ground vibrations, it was easy to rule out any large wild life, leaving only the renegade colonists.

Grip still firmly on his firearm, Jim readjusting his stance and rolled his shoulders to release some of the stress that had been building. He couldn't help but wonder what would cause the Sixers to come out at this time of night, and knew deep down nothing good could come of it. It wasn't safe to travel after sunset, and Jim had gathered that Mira was smart enough not to risk her men without some type of gain as a result.

"Sixers approaching!" a guard called out from the top of the gate. Jim knew everyone was waiting for the Commander to give orders. Feeling movement to his right, Jim looked over to see Taylor reaching out and griping the railing of the wooden deck in front of them. His jaw tensed, and Jim knew that he was weighing the options in front of him. Taylor wasn't someone who acted without considering all possible outcomes. The decisions that he made affected the whole colony, and he cared too much about the people of Terra Nova to make a rash choice.

Glancing to the other side of the Commander, he saw the ridged form of Lt. Washington, always at her spot beside the white haired man. Jim knew that there was history between the two, and a lot of it, he just didn't know exactly what their bond was. It was clear to see the Lieutenant trusted Taylor; she looked up to him and followed his orders to a fault. Jim also never missed the way that Alicia would look at Taylor, he wasn't sure if the Commander was aware of the fact that his second in command was in love with him.

"Open the gate," Taylor ordered in a firm loud voice, pulling Jim back to the real world. "Let's find out what these bastards want," he then mumbled under his breath so only Jim and Washington could hear him as he walked by. Jim waited for the other man to take the lead down the steps and then followed, keeping his eyes on the gate as it opened. Stopping close behind the Commander, all Jim could do was wait. The feeling that something wasn't right lingered in his gut, and he couldn't help but share a knowing look with Taylor as he looked back to him over his shoulders.

Commander Taylor was a good man, and Jim had come to trust his leadership. He had been the first one to arrive in Terra Nova and knew the land better than anyone, and that meant something to Jim. He also understood the importance of family, something that had been lost in twenty one forty nine. It hadn't taken long for the two to form an understanding of one another, and the friendship grew from there. Taylor had also long ago proved that he would give his life for anyone in the colony, something that Jim found key in any leader. The fact he was now showing the same concern Jim was feeling made his gut twist, if Commander Taylor thought something was off, the chances where high that they were right.

The sound of someone approaching cut Jim's thoughts off. Taking a quick glance back and over his shoulder, he saw Corporal Reynolds marching up to Lt. Washington's other side. The alarm still buzzed all around them as Lt. Washington briefed the new arrival on the situation. Jim could see the young man steady himself and prepare for whatever was about to happen. It was easy for Jim to see he had not been on duty when the alarm sounded, wet hair, plan kaki cargo pants instead of the issued camos. Yet he was still present, chest armor in place and weapon out at the ready.

If Corporal Reynolds wasn't so openly interested in Maddy, his eldest daughter, Jim would have to admit he was impressed with the willingness and strong since of responsibility the young man displayed. Part of Jim saw a distant reflection of himself in the young soldier, and knew there was still much more growth the other man had yet to endure. It was clear as day that Reynolds had surpassed all his comrades, and Jim knew it would only be a matter of time before he would strive to grow within the ranks.

The other half of Jim, the over protective father, had an instant hate for the man. He was young, driven, and accomplished, a dangerous combination to have in someone who was sniffing around his daughter. What made Jim hate the young man even more was that everyone who he talked to had nothing but good things to say about Mark. It also made it harder to hate the guy when he was so respectful and polite, another thing that had been lost in the time they came from.

But Jim wasn't convinced. He was a father, and a husband, but most of all he was a warm blooded male. He would like to think of himself as a man's man, one hundred and ten percent testosterone, and Jim knew what was on the mind of men. He knew of all the urges that drove a man, the desire to be the best, and the uncontrollable craving to feel the soft touch of a beautiful women.

Jim was also very good with math; he knew how to put two and two together. Mark was a man; Maddy was a very beautiful girl who was blossoming into an even more attractive woman. He knew that Maddy took after her mother, and should have been prepared for the day he would have to beat off the boys with a stick. But Corporal Mark Reynolds wasn't any young pimple faced boy. He was an adult, and as such, Jim knew that he wasn't the type to play around.

Jim had also learned from both Commander Taylor and Lt. Washington, that Mark hadn't show any interest in any other women until Maddy, something that had Jim both proud and worried. Every father wants what is best for their child, and Jim was no different. He wanted nothing more than to see Maddy happy, but he couldn't help but want to keep her as innocent as he could for just a while longer. He had missed so much in the two years that he had been locked up behind bars; he didn't want to face the fact that she wasn't the small little girl who he would give piggy back rides to before bed.

He was torn in two when he was told what an outstanding man Mark was, and he had to admit he was impressed with his records which Taylor had shown to him. However that didn't take away the fact that Mark was seven years older than his daughter, and Jim knew that he was sure to have certain expectations when it came to a relationship, expectations his fifteen year old daughter wasn't ready for, at least for a few more years.

Jim could also never deny what his own eyes told him, no matter how much he tried to deny what he saw. Even a blind man could see the looks Reynolds would share with his daughter, and the way the man would acted around her. The normally calm and collected Corporal could barely talk to his daughter without stumbling over words, something that Jim had done himself when he first had met Liz. In his gut Jim knew the type of man Mark was, and he wasn't going to just lose interest in his daughter. Mark was the type of man to play for keeps, and Jim wasn't sure he was ready to bet his daughter.

The sound of the armored rovers coming to a stop as they entered the colony caused Jim to pull his eyes away from the young man and back to the situation at hand. Wrapping his fingers around the grip of his gun, Jim eyed the Sixers as they got out of the vehicles, taking quick stock of their numbers and weapons.

"What brings you out at this time of night Mira?" Taylor asked as he walked closer to the leader of the renegades.

"Just came to talk," she said in a calm voice as she looked around her. "Nice welcoming committee," she added taking in all the armed men.

"It's a bit late for a chat don't you think?" Taylor asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jim could hear the tension in his voice and knew he wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever Mira was playing at.

"How about you turn off that annoying alarm, so we can get this over with," Mira spoke. "It's starting to give me a headache, I get trigger happy when my head starts to hurt."

Jim could see the warning in her eyes, and saw the small shift as she took her finger off the trigger of her gun and flexed it a bit to make a point. He hadn't had much experience with Mira, but everything about her gave off a vibe Jim knew all too well. He had seen her type back in his old life, knew she wasn't above doing the dirty work, if that meant it got done. She was dangerous, and Jim wasn't about to let her become a threat to anyone in the colony.

With a firm nod from Taylor the alarm was shut off, the air was left silent and Jim could hear himself think clearly once again. He kept his stance solid and firm, keeping an eye on the Sixers, ready to act should a threat present itself.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Taylor asked as he stood taller and adjusted his stance.

"The seasons are about to change, and there are a few things that we are going to need." Mira said as she looked around.

"Like what?" Lt. Washington spoke up.

"Few more power cells and heaters to keep the young ones warm as the nights grow colder, blankets, and medical supplies." Mira said with a calm voice. "Nothing that you can't live without," she added with a slight tilt of her head.

"Fine, but we aren't just going to hand them over. In return for what you asked, I need more ore. You also have to promise to leave all my scouting parties and field units alone for the cold season." The Commander bargained. "If you agree, I'll make sure you have enough of everything to make it through till the warmer seasons."

Jim watched as Mira looked around, and didn't miss the glance she made down to her watch. _'Why would you need to look at the time?'_ Jim thought to himself, finding the motion odd.

"Agreed," Mira said as she looked back over to her men, giving them the silent order to load back up into the rovers. "I'll have more ore by the end of the week. We'll be back then." Jim kept his eyes trained on Mira as she got back into the rover, and then shut the door. He kept his hand rested on his weapon, not willing to take his hand off till the Sixers were out of the colony and the gate lowered.

"That went well." Lt. Washington said as she placed her rifle on her shoulder.

"Yeah I little too well," Taylor said as he watched the gate close. "Wash, take patrols around the whole colony; I have a feeling that this was just a distraction. Make sure nothing was taking out of the medical department, and all weapons and ammo are accounted for." Taylor instructed as he kept his eyes on the disappearing rovers.

"You got that feeling too?" Jim said as he looked to the other man.

"I've know Mira a long time, and she would never ride up here to just request supplies like that. Not this time of night." Taylor said as he stood thinking.

"What do you want me to do?" Jim asked.

Taylor looked back over at him and smiled. "Go home," he said with a laugh. "That goes for you as well Reynolds," he said looking over to the younger man. "You aren't even on duty," he added with a shake of his head.

"Yes Sir," Reynolds replied as he relaxed and lowered his weapon.

Jim rested his hands on his sides as he watched the Commander walk back up the steps to his office, then with a deep breath turned around to make his way home. As much as Jim wanted to get home to his loving wife and daughters, he would rather be out searching if there was an intruder. The safety of his family came first and foremost over everything else; if there was a treat he wanted to be prepared for it. He had even been imprisoned so that his family could stay together.

"Mr. Shannon sir," Mark called out to him. Jim could hear the movement of his feet and knew he was jogging to try and catch up with him. "Mr. Shannon, do you have a moment?" Reynolds added as he caught up with him and matched his strides.

Jim wanted to say no, he wanted to ignore the solider and hope that he would just go away, but his wife's voice kept telling him to 'play nice'. "Sure, walk with me," he said without turning around, fighting off the urge to pull out his gun.

They walked in silence for a while before Mark spoke up. "I wanted to ask you," he paused when he saw Jim stop and hold up his hands.

"If this has anything to do with my daughter, Maddy, then you should choose your next words very carefully." he said with a warning tone and heated gaze.

"Yes sir," Mark replied with a nod. "It's just that, Maddy is a great woman sir, and I would like to ask your permission to court her." Mark asked with confidence.

Jim wanted to act like he didn't hear what he was just asked, but the words wouldn't leave his mind. He didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that Mark called his daughter a 'woman' or that he was asking to court her. "You want to _court_ my daughter?" he asked to verify he hadn't lost his mind. "My fifteen year old daughter?" he added as he continued to walk down the path that would lead him home. It had been a long day, he wasn't sure he could deal with this and not try and kill the young man.

"I know that she is young sir, and I'm willing to wait till whenever you think she is ready." Mark replied as he walked to keep up with Jim. "I just wanted to make my intensions clear sir. I have no desire to go behind your back, or your families," he said as he walked beside him. "I understand that family is important, and I would never do anything to harm your daughter, or cause stress within your family."

"Okay, just stop." Jim said holding up his hands and stopping to turn to the young man. "Did you rehearse this or something?" he couldn't help but ask. It sounded all too perfect; it was what every father wanted to hear from someone who was seeking out their daughter. He also knew that if it sounded too good to be true, it more than likely was.

Mark looked down and then back up. "I talked it over with the Commander, sir. He was the one who told me to talk to your first." He confessed in a low voice.

Jim was going to kill the man, but part of him couldn't help but be glad that Taylor was making sure that Mark knew the proper way to go about dating. Gripping the point between his eyes as he felt a headache coming on, Jim took a deep breath. "She is too young to be courted," he said as he looked up to see Mark's shoulders visibly sink. The defeated and crushed look in his eyes was enough to make Jim almost regret what he said, but he was going to stand behind his decision.

"Yes sir." Mark said and then stood tall. "Have a nice night sir," he added as he was about to turn away.

Jim knew he was going to regret what he was about to do, but he did it anyway. "Sixteen," he said simply.

"Sir?" Mark asked with confusion as he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait till she is sixteen." Jim clarified.

The pure look of happiness took over the younger man's face, and Jim fought off the urge to shot himself in the head for what he just did. He had just given a man his permission to date his daughter, what the hell was he thinking?

"But there are going to be some strict rules." Jim said in a firm voice.

"Sir, yes sir, whatever you say." Mark said as he took up walking beside Jim.

"First off, you are not to be alone with my daughter behind closed doors. Second, if at any time I think that you are pushing her to do anything that she doesn't want to, I get to shot you and your going to take it like a man…"

Throbbing pulsating pain shot through her entire body, and Maddy fought off the second wave of darkness as she tried to sit up. Everything hurt, her muscles screamed at her to stay still and rest, but her mind was shouting out that danger was close by. Knife like stabbing crippled her mind as she tried to recall what had happened, however all she could process was the feeling of warm wet moisture of blood trailing down the side of her face.

A soft, almost careful touch, glided across her cheek and for a moment she lost herself in the calming effect that it had on her nerves. "So you're waking up," an unknown male voice said. Everything came rushing back to the front of her mind and she fought off the urge to scream. She could recall the alarm sounding, the noise outside the window, the intruder, the pain. But the thing that bothered her most was a strange man was caressing her face with kind hands.

She wanted to ask who he was, ask were her mother and little sister were, but her voice was logged in her throat and her mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton.

"Shh," the man said as he brought his rough fingers to her lips. "Don't try to talk, or move. You got a nasty bump on the head. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you now would we?" The words where kind, but the tone told Maddy that there was something hidden in the meaning of his words. She couldn't fight off the sick feeling that took hold of her.

Opening her eyes, and forcing herself to stay focused, Maddy looked around to see that she was in the living room resting on the sofa. Her vision was blurry, and the lack of light in the house made it almost imposable to make out the man as he moved around the room. Bring her right hand up to feel the knot that was forming on her head, she hissed in pain. Closing her eyes she tried to will away the agony that bounced around in her skull. She knew she wouldn't be of any help to her mother or sister if she wasn't able to pull herself together.

"What did you do to my mom?" Maddy asked in a low voice, trying to keep the tears and fear at bay. "Where is Zoe?"

"You mother has a bit of a headache so she is taking a nap in the bedroom," the man answered her. "Your sister is with her."Knowing that Zoe was with her mother was a small reassurance to her, but she was still worried for their safety.

"Who are you?" Maddy asked. "What do you want form us."

There was a moment of silence, and then she felt the sofa dip to her right, letting her know that the man was sitting down next to her now. The hair stood up and she couldn't fight off the feeling that he was watching her much more closely then he should have. Closing her eyes close, she hoped that whatever she couldn't see wasn't happening.

Hands once again traced her face, brushing a few lose strands of hair back behind her ear, the same act of affection that her mother and father would show her now felt dirty and made her skin craw with discomfort. "So beautiful," he said as he repeated the act. "There aren't a lot of women where I come from, mostly men. Mira said that it's to keep us focused," he added.

Hearing the name of the Sixers leader caused Maddy's breath to faultier. She didn't know much about the renegade colony that broke away from Terra Nova, but what she had heard from gossip floating around was that they where ruthless. She even recalled that her father had gotten his new position as Sheriff of Terra Nova by saving the Commanders life from a would-be assassination attempt by the Sixers.

"What do you want?" Maddy asked as she fought off the terror in her voice. She knew that she couldn't show that she was scared, that he made her feel weak. She was sure that she was failing terribly, but she had to try.

"Just to have a chat with your dad," he answered as he pulled his hand away from her face. "He's going to help me with something."

"My dad isn't going to do anything for you," Maddy told him.

"Oh I think he will," he told her as he brought his hand back to her face. "If he doesn't want anything to happen to his family, he'll do whatever I tell him to."

Maddy didn't miss the threat and the thought of something happening to her mother and Zoe rushed her mind and she wasn't able to fight off the tears. At least Josh wasn't home, he was out for the evening and she hopped with everything in her that he would stay away. For once she was glad that her older brother was with Skye, there was no telling what would happen if he had been here.

The sudden shift on the sofa told her that he had stood up, and she could hear him walking over to the door. "Sounds like daddy's home," he said in a soft whisper as he came back over to where she was and pulled her up by the arm. "Now be a good girl and don't try anything."

Dizziness took over her thoughts as she was lifted up faster than she could process. The firm grip on her arm was painful, but the only thing that she could think about what that her father was home. She knew that he would make everything better, he always did.

_**Authors Notes:**_ Alright there you go! I would love to hear what you all think about the chapter, so please review. The next chapter may not be up till sometime next week, but it is already in the works!

Happy Holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes:**_ I hope that you all had a wonderful holiday season, and thank you to those who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter.

This chapter is shorter than the rest, I have been sick so it has taken me a bit longer to get this chapter out. I apologize ahead of time for any grammar and/or spelling.

_**Simple Man**_

_**Chapter FIVE**_

The walk was silent, the only sound was lose gravel crunching under his booted step as he matched Jim Shannon's every stride. As much as Mark wanted nothing more than to return to his bunk, get some rest and ponder over the advents of the night, the thought of catching a glance of Maddy was pushing him to continue onward. Mr. Shannon had been clear and to the point with his 'ground rules' and made sure they both understood each other when it came to Maddy. As much respect and fear Mark held for the older man, he couldn't help but feel they both were on common ground where Maddy was concerned.

Mark hadn't meant to ask for Jim's permission to date his daughter so soon, and certainly not after Sixers approached the colony. However he wanted Maddy's father to understand that he was looking for more than just friendship with his daughter. He had never been one to keep secrets, and Jim Shannon was one man Mark never wanted to hide from.

Noticing they were just a few houses away from the Shannon's, Mark couldn't help the smile that took hold of his lips and the anticipation that took root in his gut at the thought of seeing Maddy. Even though he had seen her earlier in the day, he had been on duty and hadn't been able to take his time in admiring her beauty. Without knowing, he stood taller, rolling his shoulders.

"Man you got it bad," he heard Jim mumble under his breath as they walked closer to the house. From the corner of his vision, Mark could see the other man shaking his head, not missing the slight smile that tugged his mouth upward. It felt relieving to know that even with all his rules and guidelines, Jim seemed to understand that Maddy meant a the world to him.

Mark wasn't able to say anything in reply, all thought being cut off as the front door to the Shannon house opened. At first sight, he couldn't help but smile wide as he saw Maddy's small form move to stand in the door way. Then he felt the cold grip of fear clutch his heart and seize his chest. He felt Jim stiffen next to him, and caught sight of the condition Maddy was in. Blood, thick and dark streamed down her face from under a lose falling strand of hair, smudges of filth and grim graced her unnaturally pale cheeks. Shock, fear and rage took over as Mark processed what he was seeing.

"Maddy," Jim called out, fear and worry seeping from his voice. It didn't take Mark long to follow Jim as they both made their way up the steps. He wanted nothing more than to shove Jim out of the way and rush to Maddy's side, hold her in his arms and tell her that it was all going to be alright. To promise her that he would make sure whoever was behind her pain would pay. However he knew he hadn't earn that place in her life, not yet.

"Stop right there, or I slit her pretty little throat," a voice called out from behind the shadows. It was at that point both Mark and Jim took note of the arm wrapped around her waist, and a caught the glint of the kitchen knife held to her neck.

Both men stood still, Jim holding up his hands to show that he wasn't about to try anything. "Just tell us what you want." Jim spoke, then looked to his daughter. "Maddy, sweetheart, it's going to be alright okay," he said reassuring her.

Mark tried to fight down the rage that was taking over, as he saw her nod her head with closed eyes. Hands resting on his rifle, he wanted nothing more than to blast the man who dare hurt Maddy, but he knew he didn't have a clear shot. He would only end up hurting Maddy, and that wasn't something that he was not willing to do at any cost.

"Not another step closer," the voice said, and Mark found it hard to place it. It sounded familiar to him, knowing that it had to be one of the Sixers. It was hard to get a look at the man as he hid behind Maddy, using the cover of the dark house to hide his identity. He had been a part of the colony when the Sixers had arrived, and when they had tried to take over. He had known some of them, joked around with them, trained with them and even ate with them. It had take him, along with the rest of the colony, by surprise when they had tried to take over. He knew the voice that was now threatening Maddy, but due to the concern for her safety he was finding it hard to place with a face.

The Commander had been right, Mira hadn't been there to discuss the coming cold season, she had been buying her man time to get into the colony. While everyone was busy looking for the possible intruder at the weapons depot and medial unit, he had been hiding away inside one of the house the whole time. The thought that whoever this man was, had been inside the house with Maddy and her family, was unsettling. Anything could have taken place, and the fact that Maddy was bleeding told Mark enough to know they were in a very dangerous situation.

"Tell us what you want." Jim said, hands still held up as to not pose a threat.

"First, throw over your weapons, and radio's," the man ordered. "Your tags too, solider boy."

Jim looked over to Mark and with a firm nod, reached behind his back to grab his gun. Following his lead, Mark slid the rifle strap over his head and shoulder, placing it on the deck of their front porch. Keeping his eyes on Maddy, and the hand that held the knife close to her skin, he removed his tags and dropped them close to his weapon.

At the edge of his vision, Mark could tell that Jim was slowly placing his gun and the radio that the Commander had given to him on the step of the deck, then backed away with his hands held out once more.

"Okay, now let my family go." Jim said.

"Oh I'm not so sure I want to do that," the hidden man said with a bit of humor in his voice. "I like your family, Mr. Shannon."

Mark didn't miss the shock that took over Jim's face at the fact that the man who was holding his daughter hostage knew who he was.

"What is it that you want?" Mark spoke up for the first time.

Jim and Mark could only watch with baited breath as the man whispered something in Maddy's ear. Waiting and watching for any opportunity to pull Maddy out of harm's way so that Jim could take down the intruder, Mark stood ready. He had full confidence in his skill, and knew that Jim would take the chance for what it was. However the window never came, and Mark was stuck with watching Maddy as she lifted something and then tossed it out onto the deck. Risking a glance down, Mark could make out two large empty packs.

"I'm going to make this every easy on you," he said. "You are going to fill the bags, both with ammunition. I'll give you fifteen minutes. If you take a moment longer, your wife and daughters are dead. If I get the feeling that you told someone, and reported me being here, I'll slit your wife's throat, strangle the kid and..." he paused as he pulled Maddy closer to him, a move that both Mark and Jim understood with fear and rage. "...and I'll enjoy hurting her in as many ways possible before I kill her. Do we understand each other?"

"You harm one more hair on her head, even think about laying a finger on my wife or Zoe, and I'll hunt you down and kill you with my own two hands." Jim promised with a clam steady voice. Mark understood that he meant every word, and he couldn't help but agree in his mind to help Jim in the task.

"If anything more happens to them, it's on you." the man said, then slammed the door shut with his foot as he pulled Maddy back into the house and out of sight.

Without wasting any time, Mark picked up the bags and grabbed Jim's shoulder. "Come on, it's going to take us five minutes to get to the weapons depot from here." he said trying to keep his mind set on the task before him. Seeing the rage in Jim's eye's he pointed something out to the other man. "He never said anything about Josh," Mark whispered.

Shooting a look of recognition to Mark, Jim nodded. The man who was holding his wife and daughters hostage never said anything about his son, meaning that Josh wasn't inside the house. A small spark of hope jumped into Jims chest and he grabbed Mark's shoulder as he turned. "Let's go," Jim said.

They needed time to think of something, but in doing so, they needed to make sure that nothing more happened to the Shannon women. There was no way that they would be able to report what was going on without risking Maddy, Zoe and Dr. Shannon, they were going to have to do this themselves, and hope and pray that Josh stayed away from home until they were able to deal with the threat.

_**Authors Notes:**_ Again, I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the rest. I would love to hear what you all think about the story so far, and know that the next chapter is in the works. Thanks for reading!


	6. Note

Dear _Simple Man _readers,

It is with great regret that I must inform you all that I will be unable to continue with most of the stories that I have been working on. Over the last few months much has happened and I have had to make many hard decisions.

About a month ago, my computer crashed and I lost everything. All the stories that I had been working on, chapters to update, and other works that I had yet to even post. (I even lost all the baby pictures of my son.) We were unable to save anything, and it is very despairing to have lost everything so suddenly. Most of you understand that it take a lot of time and effort to bring to life the writing on a page, and when I lost everything it hurt. I will admit that I was very depressed that we were unable to recover anything to the point that my husband went out and bought me a new computer to try and cheer me up. (He tries.)

Along with losing everything on the computer, I have been rather sick. I suffer from Crohn's, and for the last 12 years I have been in remission. However the last few months it has come back full force and I have been having to deal with the pain, even having to go to the ER. Unable to eat much and spending most of my days resting. It's hard to find time to write, when I also have my son to look after. The only up side to the liquid diet is the weight lost! (I have been wanting to lose weight for a while now, however this wasn't the way I wanted to do it, but I'm trying to look for the good side in this.)

Last but not least, I have been working on a very personal project. Writing a book. Unlike writing fan fiction, writing a book take much more time and effort. Having to spend time developing each and every character, plot and outcome. With the help of my father, he has been able to make contact with some editors and publishers who have shown an interest in the plot, I can only hope to write something new and fresh or everyone to read.

I am unsure how long it will take to finish the book, but I know that it's going to take time.

I am very thankful to all my readers, those of you who have reviewed and have added me to their alert list, and even their favorite list. With all the feedback, good and bad, it has helped make me a better writer, and I can only hope to grow as I continue to work on this new project.

If you would like to learn more, or been informed about the book once it comes out, please let me know through a e-mail or review, and I will contact you. I do try to respond to everyone, however it may take time.

If all goes well this is not a goodbye, but the opening to another chapter. I do hope to pick up on the stories and bring them to an end at some point, I'm just unsure when that till happen.

I love you all so very much, and thank you for all your support and understanding.

Danni (DanniMitchell85)


End file.
